


all i need

by daisymalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisymalfoy/pseuds/daisymalfoy
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione retake their 8th year, alongside Draco Malfoy, who is desperate for a new start.





	all i need

The Express chugged closer to the platform. Harry glanced over at Hermione who stood biting her lip, hand tightly gripping Ron's. She caught his gaze and smiled encouragingly. He returned the grin, before she nudged past Ron and faced him. He loomed over her; he hoped his height had reached its limit, as he would appreciate remaining small enough to not duck going through doors like Ron.  
"You're going to be okay, Harry. don't worry." She leaned over and rested her hand on his shoulder gently. He flinched wildly, almost slapping her in the face as his heart began to race. She retreated hastily, nestling her head into her scarf and reluctantly returning to Ron.  
Harry's mind was racing, his head reeling. His palms were sweating and he was aware of a figure in front of him but he could not register over the feeling of faintness falling over him. He fell to the floor and everything went black.  
"Potter! Potter!" A familiar voice hissed. Harry slowly opened his eyes and blinked in the brilliant white light. As his eyes adjusted to the light, his brain adjusted to his situation; he realised he was in the hospital wing.   
Leaning over the bed stood three people; Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and to Harry's immediate disbelief, Draco Malfoy.  
"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Harry asked, too stunned to be harsh.  
"Well... you fainted on the platform and I just helped you get here..." He mumbled. Ron rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, Malfoy brought you here whilst muttering about how inconvenient the situation was."  
"Are you ever going to like me?" Draco pleaded, sounding genuinely - yes, genuinely! - offended.   
"Oh, Draco, when will you ever stop being such a drama queen!" Harry giggled. Draco looked at Harry in horror; the latter immediately grew frightened.  
"Di-did you just call me Draco?" He stuttered. Harry relaxed and began to laugh.  
"Mate, I saved your life twice. I don't think we need to worry about what name basis we've reached." He laughed at his own joke, before realising the subject he'd just touched on. The smile faded from his face and his eyes became clouded with darkness and a weight was pulling him down, down, down....  
"Merlin, Harry, stay awake!" Hermione yelled, pulling him back to the surface without touching him; that was clearly off limits. Madam Pomfrey bustled over to the bed and asked hurriedly what the issue was. Hermione explained as Harry examined the party; Ron looked pale and his ears looked very red, Hermione looked terrified and her hands were shaking uncontrollably, and Draco had - no, that's impossible... no! it's not! - Draco was tearing up at the thought of Harry fainting again.   
Harry felt his heart surge, and suddenly he didn't know what was going on. Why did that just happen? And all of a sudden reality crashed down on him, hard - no pun intended.   
Harry Potter was in love with Draco Malfoy.  
And now he had to cover up the issue downstairs.


End file.
